bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Colored Bloons
is a huge group of Black-Bloon-Sized Bloons that simply has different colors, with the combination of colors possible in web-safe colors (216). They have 15 HP each, and each has a speed that slightly differs, from the speed of a red to the speed of a yellow. They all have the same abilities, and will be used randomly, but 70% of the time at once. They are linked together so that it can be considered as a whole. Abilities If the ability has a * on it, it will be used together, but there may a fraction of them not using it. Group attack* One bloon starts the ability, then all other will have a 85% chance to join it, attacking the same tower. Each 5 of them deals 1 HP to the affected tower. Color Combination Merges with another bloon, which has a new, (mostly) non-websafe color. It will have 40 HP and speed averaged. However, Bloons with different size has a lower chance to obey each other when having group abilities. The merged bloon can merge with another bloon with the same size, which has \text{Max HP}\times4 HP for each. Super Merge* One bloon starts the ability, then all other will have a 90% chance to join it, merging as a huge bloon with the HP as the HP sum of the merged bloons. The Huge Bloon will start sweeping off towers, moving towers with <50kg Weight until they are out of the range. It then pops and explodes into the original bloons before merging if it touches a tower with sharp corners/projectiles and is >50kg. Immunity Applies random immunity, mostly for some of the towers you are using. The immunity lasts for 20 seconds. Bloon Whip* One bloon starts the ability, then all other will have a 80% chance to join it, merging into a huge whip, and proceeds to hit towers with 5HP damage where the merged bloon whip can hit. If a part of the bloon has successfully hit the tower, the bloons involved will deal 1HP damage as a side effect. Bloon Tree* One bloon starts the ability, then all other will have a 70% chance to join it, merging into a family tree, which will then be merged into a huge bloon like in Super Merge. The bloon and its children will have 45 HP, with the speed of a MOAB. It will spawn into the children according to the family tree. Each children may have random immunity, and there is 5% chance that a second child of the same kind will spawn. It lasts for 10 seconds, and after that the bloon will split back normally. The extra bloons continue to exist. Other Usages can also be used as some custom-stat Bloons if used inter-conceptional. Trivia *This is to show how MANY colored bloons we have such that it is being annoying already. *Apparently I didn't make the bad thing about these polytopic bloons too obviously in this conception. *This is a OP Junkyard Boss. *This conception uses both Weight and Health and Damage mechanic. Category:Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Joke Conceptions